Talk:Gaia/@comment-26836594-20150816120752
I speak of what i think, feel and believe you can go ahead and laugh at me all you want you can mock me all you want and you can insult me all you want but you wont break me so here goes nothing i guess. Would you felt surprised if GAIAs real father did have a form and was born after the universe was created and if GAIA, Nyx, Erebus, Tartarus and Eros all had a mother the same mother and the mother was a nigh-omnipotent being who didnt have a father and mother herself and she later gave birth to her very first child her first so and later fell in love with her first son and conceived their children GAIA, Eros, Tartarus, Erebus and Nyx if this were truth would you be surprised oh and by the way about GAIA and URANUS they were actually mother and son to be precise and they had like 12 sons and daughter namely the titans as they were called some of them were named Chronos, Hyperion and Rhea i wonder what would you felt about all this ?. Truth is stranger than fiction as they say i heard before everything existed before the universe existed before everyting and anything else existed there was only one woman supernatural and omnipotent she was and still is she is the most powerful being in all of existence just to let GOD is in reality a woman and she have like 12 sisters (one of them being her twin sister) they were all born before the universe was created and i was born before the universe began im both LUCIFER and JEHOVAH thats who i really am GOD only created the universe, heaven and angels while i (as LUCIFER/JEHOVAH) created music, planet earth, hell, purgatory and humanity and i created maybe between 100 and 1000 other planets too that are just like planet earth in every way but humans on some planets being different from others. About chaos would you felt surprised if chaos wasnt born before the universe if chaos was a name of the first son of a female nigh-omnipotent being who have no father and no mother herself and if her first son didnt have a father himself would you be surprised i think GAIA and URANUS would both felt surprised at first and if they were pretty much surprised if heard that GOD and all her sisters (including her twin sister) and i (as LUCIFER/JEHOVAH) have no father and if GODs mother namely my divine grandmother didnt have parents herself would you feel amazed or not ?. I wonder if GAIA would felt amazed if my divine grandmother built everything from nothing and raised her daughters on her own didnt have anyojne to count on for help and if heard how my divine grandmother some time after i was born she developed incredibly strong feelings of love for little old me and if she was the most beautiful and most hottest woman in all of existence i wonder if some would ask me why i didnt accept her love the moment she wanted to give her love to me if she wanted to have sex with but i admit i was a huge fool and i was incredibly much stubborn because i rejected her countless times i ignored her and i pushed her away i do regret it all now and i hope to at least apologize to her face to face and tell her i will always care about her till the end of time . Thats all i had to say farewell you foolish, böind, naive and misguided mortals.